Realm
by Moorey
Summary: Feliciano Vargas was just a normal teenager. He had normal friends and a normal life. What would happen if one day he found himself to be some sort of being called a Realm Fighter? [Full summary inside]
1. Feliciano

**A/N: **Feliciano Vargas had always been known for his goofy yet easily afraid personality. After all he was just a normal teenager. He had normal friends and a normal life. One day after having a strange dream, he finds him and his friend Ludwig to be a magical boy pair called the Realm Fighters. While fighting at first is easy, difficulties are proven once the past resurfaces and their true villain is revealed. [GerIta][Possibly other pairings]

Another idea ahhhh ;-; Well thank you for being interested enough to check this out. Reviews are always appreciated so I can improve!

* * *

><p>"Hey will you stop sleeping when we have to train for once?"<p>

There was no response. The person who was speaking shook the person that was asleep against a tree until they woke up with a yawn. "It's already time for training?"

"Yes, Felicia! It's Duel Day idiot!"

The younger Italian sighed and stood up. She would have explained what she was actually trying to do, but there was a big enough chance of her older sibling Lovina not believing her. She was trying to meet her past lives. Lovina didn't think there was any sort of thing like that.

The two sisters hurried to the training room. Felicia knew she would loathe this day. After all, the only good outcome that would happen would be kicking the Beilschmidt family's ass. The bad part was that the stupid prince of the family would be able to watch both sisters fight against Monika Beilschmidt. He would then choose whom he would want to marry. They had visited the Beilschmidt castle multiple times, only to end in disputes. Both Felicia and Lovina hated them but they had no choice.

"Good evening Grandfather," Lovina tried not to show her annoyance to her grandfather. Her mother and father were gone and her grandfather was growing too old. There would have to be a new queen and king.

Their grandfather smiled his usual goofy one. "Begin whenever girls!"

Lovina grabbed her long-sword while Felicia grabbed her arming sword. The two stood there and stared at each other for moments until Felicia charged at her sister. Lovina held her sword in front of her as defense and their swords clashed together. Lovina backed away a step and quickly slashed her sword downwards at Felicia. This time Felicia had prepared herself in defense but instead of their swords clashing together again, Felicia ended up tripping.

"Ah!" Lovina had actually kicked Felicia's legs. Once Felicia had plunged to the ground, her blade had slipped out of her hand. Lovina then pointed the blade in Felicia's face.

"No fair!" Felicia pouted, meaning training was now over. "I'll be sure to beat you next time!" After all that was a quick battle.

With a sigh Lovina sheathed her sword. _If there is a next time!_

Their grandfather stood up. "That was—"

"Sir the Beilschmidts have arrived!" One of the guards came rushing into the training room alerting the elder king. He gave a short glance to his grandchildren for them to follow soon and walked out with the guard.

"This is going to suck ass!" Lovina muttered. Felicia glanced down for a moment, thinking. Then something sparked in her mind.

"Let's just get this over with."

xxxREALMxxx

"Today is an important day, Duel Day where…" Lovina already knew what today was. Her grandfather was speaking for all to hear. Sitting across of her was her opponent, Monika Beilschmidt. Even she had a nervous expression on her face. She rolled her eyes. This wasn't about that damn Monika anyways! And her stupid whatever-his-name-is brother got to simply watch in a special seat just for him!

"Lovina!" Felicia knocked her out of her thoughts as Monika stood up and grabbed her zweihänder. "It's your turn!"

Lovina clenched her teeth and once again unsheathed her long-sword. She had never felt this edgy from a fight. Monika came straight at her, not giving Lovina any time to comprehend what was going on.

"Oof!" Monika had quickly knocked Lovina over and began continuously to slash her sword down at her. Lovina kept her sword in front of herself, not knowing what to do. She shot a glance at Monika's feet. Did she have a chance to do the same with what she did to Felicia? She tried kicking down the other only to end with failure. The hilt of Monika's sword stroke into Lovina's abdomen fiercely, causing her to spit and drop her sword. Lovina's countenance was shocked.

"This duel is over." Monika declared, sheathing her sword. Lovina slowly got up, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"You did good, sis!" Felicia comforted as Lovina sat back down. Now it was her turn.

Felicia stepped in, her hand tightly gripped on her blade. Once the duel was declared, Monika quickly charged at Felicia like she had for Lovina. Felicia had a small smile until she let out a terrified shout.

"Wah! Don't hurt me!" she wailed. She then _ran away _from Monika.

_What? _Monika had obviously become confused. She didn't know what to do for a moment until she ran after Felicia.

Felicia ran in circles away from Monika, flapping her arms even though her sword was in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing!" Lovina yelled at her. She wasn't supposed to call out during a battle but how could she not?

Monika finally caught up to Felicia. She dropped her sword and raised her hands up. "Don't hurt me!" Felicia begged. Monika blinked for a couple of moments and then pointed her sword at Felicia.

"…This duel is now over."

Felicia returned to her seat. She could already tell that she was going to have an unpleasant talk with her sister once they were alone. The people that had come to watch murmured as they exited. Felicia and Lovina had to shake hands with Monika and say farewells to her and her brother.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Lovina demanded once they were in their rooms. "Are you trying to rig what the Prince thinks of us?"

Felicia sighed. "Grandfather already spoke to me enough about this today! I wasn't trying to rig this at all!"

"Well it sure seemed like it! _He _won't pick one of us fairly!"

"We won't have to worry about the Prince picking one of us."

Lovina breathed in slowly, trying to remain calm. "What do you mean? Of course he will!"

"Not if he's suddenly murdered in the vast of night."

xxxREALMxxx

Feliciano's eyes quickly opened. What kind of dream was that? His alarm clock went off by the sound of the radio.

_With the Realm Fighters being defeated day-by-day, what will we do? How will we be saved?_

Feliciano frowned slightly at the news. It was always about those people called Realm Fighters. Lately the news hasn't been so positive about them.

Looking at the actual time, it was seven—

"I'm going to be late!" Feliciano wailed. Ludwig probably tried texting him multiple times. Did Lovino leave him?

Feliciano got dressed as fast as he could and grabbed his bag and cell phone. He didn't have time to check it. He ran as quickly as he could to school.

"Made it," Feliciano panted as he took a seat in his first class. "Sorry for getting to school late again, Luddy!"

Ludwig sighed. "Try to get here on time tomorrow."

Feliciano smiled. Ludwig as so forgiving for him! After all they were best friends!

"My apologies for being late. I couldn't find this class." In the middle of note taking, a small boy came in with a late pass.

"There you are!" the teacher exclaimed. "Class we have a new student today. Please welcome Kiku." Feliciano tilted his head at the new student until he also made eye contact with Feliciano. The Italian awkwardly looked away. Their teacher glanced around the classroom until she picked an empty desk in the back. "You can sit there."

Feliciano was starving by the time it was lunch. He found his group of friends and sat with them. "Lovi you're so mean! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You can wake yourself up!" Feliciano's brother, Lovino had snapped.

"I had a weird dream though! You were there and so was Ludwig and Gilbert," Feliciano had paused for a moment but then continued, "I think. I don't really remember it now!" Lovino responded with a sigh. Ludwig eventually came to the table with his lunch. Soon after Antonio, Francis, and Matthew followed.

"I wonder where Arthur is!" Francis sighed in a complaining mannerism. He wanted to speak about the project they had to work together on. Apparently he was 'doing something' from what Matthew had heard.

"Is your brother here today?" Antonio questioned Ludwig.

Ludwig gave the other a yes. "He's sitting with Roderich and Elizabeta today."

Some side conversations went on until Feliciano thought aloud. "Did anyone else get that new student in a class?"

"Oh I think I know who you're talking about! I had him in my English class." Matthew spoke. From how it sounded so far, he wasn't in any of their classes.

"Ah, there's another new student? I remember when I moved schools!" Antonio grinned, reminiscing how he moved.

"I wonder if he has this lunch, it doesn't sound that fun sitting by yourself." Feliciano sighed. Something surprising was when Antonio was new; Lovino (awkwardly) invited him to sit with everyone.

"He'll make friends with someone." Ludwig assured.

After lunch was over the rest of the school day continued. Feliciano had another class with Kiku but he never had a chance to speak with him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Feliciano waved and began walking home with Lovino. "I have so much homework tonight! What about you Lovino?"

"Not that much." Lovino shortly responded.

"No fair! Like I have a lot of math… Math!" Feliciano suddenly seemed distressed. "I just remembered! I left my math stuff in my locker! I'll see you later!" Feliciano quickly sprinted without waiting for his brother's response.

Once he returned to school he quickly got his things and left. "That would've been terrible if I didn't remember this." Feliciano whispered to himself in relief. He took some time to regain his breath and began walking home. Hopefully Lovi wouldn't get upset with him for running off.

Feliciano began to head home once again. Oddly the road next to the sidewalk he was on had no cars. Usually it was a busy road. In fact, the whole area seemed empty. It wasn't _that _late from when school was out!

_Snap._

It sounded as if something was stepped on directly behind him. "Hello?" Feliciano turned around but nothing was there. It wasn't even windy and Feliciano didn't feel himself step on anything. He turned back around and heard the same noise.

_Snap._

"Is someone there?" Of course there wasn't any response. Perhaps he was just hearing things?

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Feliciano's pace began to speed up. Now he just wanted to get home. The wind had suddenly picked up and it got stronger. What was wrong with the weather? A gust of wind toppled over Feliciano and he had trouble standing up. Suddenly a large figure was floating above him.

It almost resembled a cloud except it was crimson in color. "Ugh!" It began to shout.

"Someone… Someone help me!" Feliciano cried out. The creature had obviously noticed him by now.

"Ugh!" It moaned again. Dark black spots suddenly appeared in its figure. Was it _staring _at him? A large gust a wind came out of its body, blowing Feliciano down the sidewalk. He had marks all over his body now, threatening to spill blood.

"L-Lovino! Ludwig! Somebody!" Feliciano shouted, trying to stand up and get away. He was obviously now tearing up, not knowing what to do. This thing was going to kill him!

"Ugh!" Its eyes span in a crazy circle until they pinpointed on Feliciano. It kept moaning the same thing until it flew directly at Feliciano.

"No!" Feliciano covered himself in fear and clenched his eyes shut, refusing to look at his soon-to-be fate. Before anything else could occur, there was a bright light. Feliciano eventually peeked an eye open to see the cloud creature stirring in confusion. Feliciano could feel his weight lift up freely without being pushed down. The creature snapped out of its confused state and once again made gusts of wind come out of it.

Feliciano jumped out of the way. He was suddenly way up in the air. Without even thinking he came down and kicked his left foot into the creature, slamming it backwards. "Monster with an ill-heart, begone! Fill your heart with not scary things! Realm White Flag Surrender!" Feliciano held out his hands when suddenly a large white flag appeared in front of him. Feliciano tightly gripped onto the pole of the flag and began waving it back and forth quickly. A bright dust emitted from the flag towards the monster. The creature let out a loud wail until it dissolved, leaving some sort of blue crystal behind. The crystal then flew off on its own.

Feliciano stood there with a serious expression until he blinked a couple of times. What just happened? He glanced down at his hands trying to get through his mind what he just done. This had to be some sort of dream. _Wait what time is it? Lovino and Grandpa could be worried!_

Feliciano stumbled and then quickly ran back home. Maybe he could explain what happened?

Once Feliciano had disappeared from eyesight, Kiku had come out of hiding. "Exchange! Out." In a flash he was in a different outfit and then in another flash he was in his normal clothes. "He didn't need my help,"

"I'm so sorry I'm late! You wouldn't believe what just happened!" Feliciano exclaimed when he got inside.

"What could have happened on the way from school? You were gone for an hour and a half!" Lovino growled.

Feliciano was about to explain what happened but he saw the TV that his grandpa had left on.

"The Realm Fighters in Russia still fight on! We still don't know too much on the situation. Just what are these monsters? Who are the Realm Fighters?" Feliciano stared at the screen blankly until he shook his head.

"…Oh, I got lost! Crazy right?"

**Chapter 1: **Feliciano


	2. Ludwig

Feliciano slowly rose up from the comfort of his bed. For once he had gotten up in time! Feliciano flickered on his light in his room and went through his closet. He picked out something to wear and then ate breakfast. His brother wasn't even up yet, meaning the Italian had some time to watch TV.

_The Realm Fighters in Belgium have gone 'extinct'! _

Feliciano gave out a small frown, but felt sorry. He remembered that strange dream he had. He had actually fought and _defeated _one of those scary monsters that the Realm Fighters always had to fight. In the end it had to be a dream right? He didn't even have a costume like they did! Plus there were already Realm Fighters in the country he lived in, America.

Feliciano stood up and stretched. He got up a lot earlier than he expected. _I always sleep in!_ he noticed to himself until he hit his head on the _ceiling._

"Ow!" Feliciano rubbed his head until he noticed he wasn't on the ground. He was floating up in the air like the gravity was turned off for him. His expression was fixed with terror until he let out a panicked shriek.

"L-Lovino! Help!" Soon after Feliciano came crashing down into the floor. He tried getting up to his feet only for sudden beams of red to fire out of his hands, hitting everything in its sight. Feliciano began to tremble and suddenly his whole body began to appear in different parts of the house without his consent. First the roof, then the kitchen, and finally his room.

"What did you do!" Feliciano heard surprised yelling from his brother. He then heard footprints creeping to his room.

"W-Wait don't come in here! I'm really sick so I don't think I can go to school today." Feliciano's voice was shaky. He tried not to move as much as he could but he stared at his door hoping it wouldn't open.

It seemed like Lovino understood but he repeated his question from earlier. "What the hell did you do out here? Everything's broken!"

"Eh? Maybe Grandpa did something before he went to work? Or did we get robbed? I hope not!" Lovino didn't respond. In fact he didn't get a response for a while. Feliciano assumed Lovino left or did something about whatever mess he caused out there. What was he supposed to do? Feliciano didn't even know how long he was lying still on his bed, but it was getting uncomfortable.

He took a deep breath in and got up. Nothing happened. What was wrong with him? Feliciano glanced at his hands. The 'dream' he had suddenly didn't even seem like a dream anymore.

Feliciano began to feel his body shake once again. Before he knew it he was stumbling outside until he ended up in a tree. _No, no, no! _ Feliciano didn't even think it could get worse when another monster like yesterday appeared. He fell flat to the ground, stunned by fear.

He had to do _something. _Staying still would end up with him being crushed. Feliciano hauled himself up. Like last time he jumped in the air, trying to move away from it. A bony arm came crashing down, slapping Feliciano down with a long shriek. The whole creature was like a plant with leaves for hands.

He felt aches across his body, finding it difficult to move. The creature made its way towards the Italian. It was about to step on him but then—

"Duel."

Two slashes were heard followed by a bright light. The creature let out a wail, toppling over. A shadow appeared in the light until the full figure was visible. It was another boy—around his age perhaps? He had golden eyes and short gold hair with wavy ends. His tawny shorts puffed out below his buttoned shirt of the same color. On his left wrist was a small charm bracelet

He gave Feliciano a short glance before looking back to his opponent. "Monster with an ill-heart, begone. Fill your heart with calm thoughts. Realm Rising Sun!" the other held out his hands and his voice was hard to hear. Red and orange beams in the shape of circles hurled to the monster. It let out a yowl until it faded away. All that was left was a blue crystal. It soon _flew _off.

Feliciano fumbled for words. "T-thank you for saving me! You're a Realm Fighter right?"

The boy simply stared in response. "No, _you're _a Realm Fighter," His mouth didn't move as he spoke. Instead, there was a charm on his charm bracelet in the shape of a small 'x'. It glowed every time he spoke and gave him a robotic voice. Feliciano froze. "By how it looks, you don't have a way to transform when you'd want to. Which means you don't have a way to control your powers without them sealed, correct?"

Feliciano narrowed his eyes and nodded. "But w-why is happening?" He never even thought about being an actual Realm Fighter. He didn't want to be one! Those monsters were scary enough from what he has seen so far.

"…You should find the answer yourself," he bluntly answered. "Think about what you'd want to protect and your deep feelings."

"Deep feelings?" Feliciano reiterated. He took a large breath in and closed his eyes. Of course he wanted his family and friends to be safe. What would he ever do if something happened to Lovino or his grandpa? Or Ludwig, Antonio and the others? He strongly cared for each one of them. After thinking about everyone, his hands glowed a bright white until a bracelet appeared. On it was one charm in the shape of a heart. Half of it was magenta while the other half was gray. _What's wrong with it?_ Feliciano asked himself.

"You need a partner. Your powers may be sealed now but they cannot be used to their full potential. You'll have to find a Realm Fighter to ally with." As if he read his thoughts, the boy had answered Feliciano.

Where was this Realm Fighter's partner? The heart charm on his was all gray. "Could you be my partner?" Feliciano softly asked. The other was obviously much more skilled and he could at least learn more about what to do if another monster were to suddenly attack again.

He paused, looking down at the ground with a sudden expression of sorrow. "…I'm _extinct_." A charm in the shape of wings suddenly began to shine until there were yellow wings on his back. He took off and soon disappeared without giving Feliciano one last glance. Feliciano stood there for moments until he understood what the Realm Fighter meant by extinct.

xxxREALMxxx

"Yesterday was crazy, Lud!" Feliciano exclaimed. "Apparently someone broke into our home and we had to call the cops!" Ludwig asked where Feliciano was the previous day. He hated lying but had to say he was sick. Plus Lovino was going around angry about the apparent 'robbery'. He was wearing his charm bracelet. No one else seemed to notice it or they just didn't take any mind to it.

The rest of the morning flew by until it was lunch. Everyone was at the same table again. Feliciano had gotten up to grab some napkins. A boy with some sort of light blue lunch box came walking towards him. He seemed a bit upset and was looking away. It kind of reminded him—

_Bam._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, are you alright?"

Feliciano blinked a couple of times to see some people staring at him. He was on the ground with bits of rice and other food on his shirt and pants. Across of him was that new student, _Kiku. _He was also on the ground with his lunchbox between them. All of its contents were spilling out. "No, I should have paid attention better! But your food! What are you going to eat?"

"It's alright, I'm not that hungry." He began scooping his food back into the box. Feliciano helped him but had a frown.

"You have to have something! Oh, I know, you should sit with me!" As soon as the mess they made was cleaned up, Feliciano made sure Kiku held onto the box and pulled him to his table. "Guys this is Kiku! He's gonna sit with us today!"

Kiku's face was unpleasant and he didn't say anything. "Feliciano, you can't just make someone sit with you." Ludwig sighed.

"I'm fine with sitting here if that's truly okay with everyone." Kiku shyly spoke up.

"Of course!" Francis was the first to respond. This guy was already reminding Feliciano of Matthew. Everyone else was fine with it. Lovino wasn't there as Belle offered him and some others to go buy lunch. Antonio offered him some of his food after what happened was explained, but Kiku felt bad accepting anyone's offer for food.

"Say Kiku," Arthur started. He never explained why he was absent at lunch the other day. "Where did you move from?"

"Oh, I moved from Japan."

"Japan? Wow! Do you know Japanese then? You're really good with English!"

Kiku shook his head. "I was born in America, I just had to live in Japan for a few years. My Japanese isn't that well."

"That's really cool! I've always wanted to go to Canada." Matthew sighed. This started a conversation about countries everyone wanted to go to. Antonio eventually had to leave early to find Lovino and Belle. Feliciano wished he were a junior like his brother and Antonio. They both knew how to drive (though Lovino didn't get his first car yet) and could go wherever for lunch.

Feliciano stopped thinking about his brother and looked at Kiku. "Are you going to eat with us tomorrow? You should!"

Kiku was finding Feliciano to be a bit overwhelming, but he was very kind. "That seems nice."

"Come on West!" Ludwig jumped in Gilbert's car. He had no idea where the hell his older brother got that nickname for him. It made no sense but Ludwig went along with it. "If you're going to get your permit, you gotta do it right!" he winked. Ludwig wanted to roll his eyes. His brother was eighteen, shouldn't he be much more mature?

Ludwig buckled his seatbelt and they began heading home. Though what happened next was not expected for them.

"Grandpa isn't back home yet." Lovino muttered, setting down their plates of food.

"Thank you Lovi!" Feliciano beamed at the plates of rigatoni that his brother had prepared. Lovino gave him a nod and sat down. They both ate their pasta until Feliciano heard a ringing noise. The heart on his charm bracelet began flashing. Lovino continually ate, paying no mind to what his bracelet did.

_He can't see or hear it! _Feliciano thought. _But why is it flashing like that?_

"Since I have a test tomorrow I'm supposed to go to bed early!" Feliciano started as he hurriedly cleaned up his dishes. "Good night! Tell Grandpa goodnight too!"

Lovino gave Feliciano a small eyebrow but nodded. "Good night."

As soon as Feliciano was in his room, he looked at the piece of jewelry. It continued to beep and flash. The Italian stared at it before he shut his eyes and took a deep breath in. "Please take me to the problem!" he exclaimed, somehow knowing what to phrase.

Feliciano opened his eyes to see he was outside. Not by his house, but by the side of a road. There were some trees and a few houses from far. In front of him was a car that was flipped over with a boy halfway emerged out of window, unconscious.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano shouted. He was dazed and hurried over to his friend. Where was Gilbert? That question was soon answered when Feliciano scanned the area and saw a man lying flat on the ground. There was a hole in chest. Feliciano's face became pale, wanting to vomit. Gilbert couldn't be—

"Found you!" Feliciano felt his neck pop as a strong amount of force kicked him away from Ludwig. He let a groan escape his mouth and slowly moved his head up to see his attacker. This was much different to the monsters that he had encountered before. It almost seemed like Gilbert. It had the same clothes on that Gilbert had and the same hairstyle. The only difference was the figure was _faceless _and had a light blue aura around it.

Before the Italian could react, he jumped out of the way when circular objects flew out of the creature's body. The creature let out a grunt and continuously shot. Feliciano moved out of the way again. He had to get this thing away from the other two so they wouldn't get hurt! He took off in hopes that the creature would follow after him. Feliciano looked at his bracelet. "How do I use my powers?" he wondered aloud. He heard shots behind him, confirming that he was being followed. Feliciano held out his hand, trying to figure something out. "Please let me transform!"

Feliciano felt his body flash for a moment. In his right hand was a large white flag. Did he do it right? More objects came from the monster, making Feliciano defend himself by waving his flag until there was a strong wind current to reflect them. They shot through some trees, even knocking down one.

"Do you think you can leave that easily, Elizabeta?" A sudden voice that almost sounded like Gilbert caught Feliciano off guard until he felt an arm wrap around his neck. Feliciano let out a startled shriek and the flag fell from his grip. The area around him began to spin until he was hurled into the ground face first.

_I can't do this!_ Feliciano had trouble lifting himself up_. _He felt blood come down his forehead and his eyes tearing up.

"What the hell?"

"L-Ludwig?" That sounded just like him! Though Feliciano's vision was blurry because of his tears, he could see Ludwig. The creature turned his head, almost like it was staring at Ludwig. Feliciano unsteadily wiped his eyes. "Ludwig you have to get out of here! Before—"

Shots were fired out of the creature's hand at Ludwig. Feliciano felt all his adrenaline pile up. He pushed himself up from the ground and immediately felt his feet run as quickly as they could to Ludwig. In mere seconds he was gripping onto Ludwig and sprinting away. Once they were away, Feliciano stopped. He didn't know he could do that too, but he looked at Ludwig. "A-are you okay?"

Ludwig seemed astonished about what just happened. He stared at Feliciano like he didn't recognize him. "Feliciano is that you?"

Feliciano never had the chance to see what he looked like. He slowly nodded but looked down. It would be okay telling Ludwig wouldn't it? Ludwig was fumbling for words. "_When? _What happened to Gilbert?"

"Just recently! But I don't want to do this, I really don't!" Feliciano didn't move from glancing at the ground. His head had smeared blood on it. "I don't know what happened but that thing really looks like him! I really don't want to fight it!" It could've injured Ludwig and definitely wasn't fond of Feliciano. He thought of himself as a terrible Realm Fighter. Flashes of light were seen in the sky, followed by loud noises of something soaring. The creature was looking for him.

"How were you able to turn into one?" Ludwig could clearly understand Feliciano's situation. He glanced in the direction where the lights and noises were coming from. His brother was over there.

"With a bracelet," Feliciano answered. He didn't know how it was able to transform him though. "but I don't think just anyone can see it! Only I could see it today!"

It was true that Ludwig never saw Feliciano wear any sort of bracelet earlier in the day, but he could now. "It's the one on you right now, right?"

Feliciano was surprised. "If you can see it, does that mean you're one too?" He looked down at the heart on his charm bracelet. All of it was magenta.

**Chapter 2: **Ludwig

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the wait but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^^ reviews always appreciated!


End file.
